Summer Fever
by ebbs-imagination
Summary: Pepper starts feeling hot and she gets the idea to start enjoying Summer with her favorite boys but with mainly her lover boy. Here's to Summer Fever and to Pepperony!


Summer Fever

**I decided to write this story because its summer and I have Summer Fever! Enjoy!**

It 98 degrees in New York, New York and the trio are having a rough time getting cool. Mr. Knows-a-lot couldn't fix the AC so they were outside in the shade lying down on the grass.

"It's so hot, I think I'm going to have a heatstroke" Pepper whined, the last time it was this hot was 2 years ago. It was a school day, it came up 100 degrees. The kids were so heated they decided to let them go how because they couldn't think straight. She thanked the heavens for no school, but cursed Mother Nature. She should have never cursed her.

"I think I might melt out here" Rhodey said under a soaked towel.

"Tony, can't you invent some kind of fan, like, thing to cool us down" Pepper asked as she lay back down on the cool grass.

Tony chuckled and looked at Pepper, "If it wasn't so hot"

"Guys, let's go to the beach. I can't stand laying here with nothing to cool down with" she said getting up and grabbing her things.

"I'm with you Pep lets go, I'll drive" Rhodey rushed to his car. Pepper walked but looked back mentioning Tony to come, he didn't hesitate at all.

On the way there the beach was surprisingly not crowded; everyone was too hot to even feel the sun, so I guess they decided to stay in until the heat wave was over. Rhodey, Pepper, and Tony were all in their swimming rushing in the water. Pepper was the first to get in; as her toes touched the water she immediately cooled down. She had been expecting this for hours; Rhodey dived in already managing to get the cold stuff around his body. Tony ran in plashing Pepper along the way, she looked back and saw Tony sitting on the sand as the waves raised to his level. She kicked her foot and showered Tony face with sand water.

Tony spitted and looked at Pepper, she knew what was coming so she turned and ran the opposite direction. Tony got up and quickly chased her trying to catch her, she screamed and saw Rhodey. She went around him and used him as a shield to get away from Tony.

"Hey, Hey, HEY!" Rhodey yelled as he extended his arms to separate the too.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at the two.

"Pepper threw water at my face" Tony said seriously crossing his arms.

"Only because he did it to me first!" Pepper yelled behind Rhodey.

"Pepper, I believe you're on your own" Rhodey crossed his arms.

"What?!" Pepper shrieked, she looked at Tony and stuck out her tongue.

"Pepper, you're asking for it "Tony smirked.

Tony and Rhodey were already shirtless and with their swimming trunks, Pepper didn't manage to take them off yet because she was too hot to wait. She turned and went back were their spot was and took off her shirt and shorts. She had her two piece it was red with white stripes, once she took them off she made sure the stings wouldn't fall off. She ran back were the boys were playing with their football, she ran towards them.

"Tony, go long!" Rhodey called as he ran backwards through the waves. He immediately saw his favorite red head and stared at her body up and down. Up and down.

"Tony! Look out" Rhodey yelled at the other side. Tony looked but soon regret it as the football hit him on the mouth. He grabbed his mouth and groaned at the pain, Pepper gasped and saw Tony clutch his mouth.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Rhodey asked running up to Tony. He saw his best friend check of there wasn't any blood. He wanted to laugh but tried so hard not too, because he knew the reason he looked away. And that reason was standing right there trying to see if he's okay.

"Yeah I'm fine, looks like the sun hit my eyes" Tony chucked nervously.

Pepper laughed "You should've seen Tony in slow motion." She laughed. Tony grabbed her by the waist locking both his arms firmly around, he ran to the ocean.

"No, no wait Tony I didn't mean it" Pepper yelled but still laughed a little because it felt like he was tickling her.

"I told you Pep you asked for it" he smirked, and he went under the water with Pepper. She gasped for air and got out of Tony's grip slashing water on his face, she continued for a while until Rhodey came in and belly flopped in front of them. They laughed as they saw Rhodey's belly red.

They got out of the water and headed to shore, Tony was mesmerized by Pepper curves, _'Ugh stupid teenage hormones'_ he cursed.

"Tony you should probably stop staring, it's really obvious" Rhodey whispered drying himself.

"I'm not staring" Tony defended "I'm looking at something in her direction"

Rhodey rolled his eyes and smacked Tony upside the head. They went for a walk on the bridge and saw pretty cool stuff, Tony tried this Bottle Toss, and knocking off all five of them you'd win a brown bear. He gave the guy the dollar and took them all down, he chose for the brown bear with a red ribbon on it. he knew he had won it for his favorite red head. She smiled at his romantic side, Rhodey rolled his eyes and began to think of it was a good idea to go to the beach.

"You guy want some ice cream?" Pepper asked as she got in line. The boys nodded and got in line with Pepper.

"Hi, can I get a strawberry scoop on a cone, a chocolate scoop on another cone, and a vanilla on a scoop too" the lady smiled and handed the cone to the trio.

"This is very satisfying" Rhodey commented on the ice cream.

"I've tasted better" Tony commented on Rhodey Statement.

Rhodey glared but continued to lick his ice cream; they played more games and won more prizes. Small ones though, Rhodey sucked at most of them. It turned 5 and the sun had calmed down a bit, they were thinking of going home already.

"Hey, I think we should go home before mom gets mad and starts wondering where we are" Rhodey said eyeing the two. They nodded and gathered their stuff heading to the car, there way back the sun was setting and Pepper was amazed by the view she had fallen asleep.

"Okay were home" Rhodey said getting out; Tony looked at Pepper and saw she was sound asleep. He elbowed her softly trying to wake her up but not in a rude way. Rhodey had already gone inside, while he was their waking up Pepper.

"Pepper" he said he elbowed her again.

"What?" Pepper woke up surprisingly so close to her face, she awkwardly looked away. "Um Tony are we locked in the car or something?" she chuckled nervously.

"No, I was trying to wait you up. You feel asleep on me" he smiled. He noticed that he made her blush, he smiled wider.

"Okay, let's go its getting dark" she headed out the car; she saw Tony try to get out so she pushed him back making him fall back on the cars floor.

"That's what you get for throwing me in the water!" she yelled and pointed at him, she ran as fast as her legs can carry her; Tony after closing the door ran after her chasing her around the grass. Of course he caught her, I mean come on he's Iron Man, he was surely in fit. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her making both of them fall to the floor.

"Why do you do that" she punched his arm, but she laughed otherwise.

"What? You want me to punch you?" he raised an eyebrow while Pepper looked at him with a serious face. "You know I wouldn't do that" he smiled.

They laid there on the grass observing the night sky, he mentioned all the consolations he knew to her and laughed at her expressions every time he mentioned one; she didn't know none of them only the big dipper but he already mentioned those.

"Tony, you know I've been meaning to show you something, and it's been bugging me for awhile now" she bit her lip thinking if she should do it or not.

"What is it Pep?" he looked at her with a confused expression as she elbowed herself up facing him.

"Here goes nothing" she looked down and crashed her lips on his. Tony was really shocked by this he didn't know what to do. He followed his heart, not thinking twice at all; he kissed back.

They laid there kissing passionately on the soft grass, not losing breath, not stopping to look at each other, and not even caring if anyone looked. They stayed there just kissing and holding each other close, they didn't care how long they were there.

Pepper finally pulled back laughing at Tony, he looked so peaceful and happy. "I didn't expect for you to kiss back" she smiled sitting up.

"Pepper I think you should now that I've actually been in love with you, it's just with all this going on I actually thought you had nothing with me" he smiled sheepishly.

"I guess we both had a doubtful time with the love situation" she smiled again.

"I guess we did" he leaned in again giving her a chaste kiss, smiling in the end.

"Pepper, I think it's too soon to admit it but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, one more year and I'm 18 and we can start are lives together. Together, just the two of us" he held her hand kissing it softly.

"To forever then, I couldn't picture being with anyone else; just you and me and Rhodey of course" she smiled hugged him laying her head on his chest.

"To Forever; Damn Summer fever got to me. It really did, and I'm glad you're part of it; part of my life" one last kiss before they were called in by Rhodey.


End file.
